My Little Pony Equestria Girls
thumb|220px My Little Pony Equestria Girls é uma nova versão humanizada das series My Little Pony. Depois de acabar a terceira temporada em junho de 2013 dia 16 da início ao filme em inglês, o filme é constituida pelas personagens de mlp mas transformadas em humanos, a Personagem é protagonista do filme é Twilight Sparkle, no vídeo da serie Twilight estava em Ponyville ou Canderlot com suas amigas, com princesa Celestia e sua irmã Luna. Twilight entra num portal sozinha e e levada a outro mundo, que quando entra nele ela fica arrepiada e nervosa pois nunca ter sido humana e era seu primeiro dia. Trailers Inglês thumb|left|300px|Primeiro Trailer de Equestria Girls thumb|right|300px|Segundo Trailer de Equestria Girls Português Brasileiro thumb|left|300px|Primeiro Trailer thumb|right|300px|Segundo Trailer - Estreia no Discovery Kids Espanhol da América Latina (promo para o Peru) thumb|left|300px Polonês thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|Polonês - Trailer do DVD Estreias do Filme thumb|220px Cinema *Los Angeles, Estados Unidos: 15 de Junho de 2013. *Peru: 5 de Setembro de 2013. DVDs *Estados Unidos: 6 de Agosto de 2013, em DVD e Blu-ray. Televisão *Estados Unidos: 1 de Setembro de 2013. Canal: Hub. *Alemanha: 4 de Agosto de 2013. Canal: Nickelodeon. *Brasil: 6 de Outubro de 2013. Canal: Discovery Kids. Galeria Equestria Girls March 2 2013 character designs.jpg Abertura Português Brasileiro |episode = My Little Pony Equestria Girls |character = |sung = |length = 1:28 |headercolor = #2E1364 |headerfontcolor = #E78FC5 |Anterior = Nenhum |Seguinte = This Strange World}} :[Twilight Sparkle] ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... ::My Little Pony ::Eu imaginei como seria ::My Little Pony ::Comigo dividindo a magia ::My Little Pony (eco) ::My Little Pony ::Eu perguntava: o que era um amigo? ::My Little Pony ::Pra dividir a magia comigo ::My Little Pony (eco) ::É fácil fazer ::A magia vamos completar ::Nossa amizade não vai acabar! Inglês |episode = My Little Pony Equestria Girls |character = |sung = |length = 1:28 |headercolor = #2E1364 |headerfontcolor = #E78FC5 |Anterior = Nenhum |Seguinte = This Strange World}} :[Twilight Sparkle] ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... ::My Little Pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::My Little Pony ::Until you all shared its magic with me. ::My Little Pony (eco) ::My Little Pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::My Little Pony ::Until you all shared its magic with me. ::My Little Pony (eco) ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? Internacional Ver My Little Pony Equestria Girls/Versões Internacionais (Abertura) Flime completo Aqui se pode assistir o flime de My Little Pony Equestria Girls completo e grátis online. OBS: Está em Inglês thumb|center|663 px en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls de:Equestria Girls (Film) es:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película) ru:My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии it:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls pt:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls sv:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls uk:My Little Pony: Дівчата з Еквестрії Categoria:Artigos My Little Pony Categoria:Artigos Equestria Girls Categoria:Filmes